koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Toad
"HEY MARIO!!" - Kamek's Lucky Win Toad is a Toad who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. His name is the name of his species like Yoshi. He is found to be extremely annoying by most people, mainly Mario and Toadette. He is Mario's biggest fan. Past Toad was born in the Mushroom Kingdom with his twin sister, Toadette. His father was an old Toad named Toadsworth and his mother is unknown because she left Toadsworth before Toad and Toadette were born. Toadsworth ignored Toad & Toadette because he was busy with a baby called Peach, so Toad & Toadette just looked after themselves. But when Toad met Mario, he looked up to him and started going on adventures with him. Personality As said, Toad is extremely annoying. He always wants to hang out with Mario (Showing he migth be a bi-gay) and gets scared and excited over little things. He also shouts way too much Appearance Toad is mostly similar to other Toads. The top of his head is white with red spots, although his vest doesn't match his head like other Toads, it's blue. He doesn't wear a shirt, and wears brown shoes and a diaper. Relationship with other characters Mario Toad is Mario's biggest fan, he always gets nervous when he gets near Mario, and may even have a crush on him, however, Mario dislikes him becouse he's very annoying due to his fanboy peronality and high-pitch voice, Mario would everything to get away from Toad, he even shot him in the head. Toadette Toadette is Toad's twin sister, however, she dislikes him becouse every time she needs his help he decides to snuck up to Mario, also any time Toad is in danger or scared, Toadette has to protect him. But Toadette in other ocations, is show that he cares about Toad, as she got sad when he was kindapped along Toadsworth by Fawful's minions Toadsworth Toadworth is Toad and Toadette's father, however he ignores them in favor of Peach, but Toad is okay with him even thougth he never bothered with him or his sister Peach Toad barely interacts with the princess, however she finds him annoying due to his high-pitch voice and fanboy personality towards Mario. When they do interact, Toad seems to be scared of the princess, as she always yells at pepole for minor things, including him. Luigi Toad dislikes Luigi and doesn't respect him, becouse acording to him, he only sucks up to Mario and he's not a real hero and doesn't deserve to be Mario's brother, Luigi also dislikes him for treating him like garbage. Bowser Toad is scared of Bowser, he even cries when he's next to him because he steals the princess or attacks the kingdom. He is possibly scared of Bowser due to his large size, or because he's a Koopa and Toads and Koopas are enemies. Koopa Kids As he's scared of Bowser, he's also scared of the Koopa Kids, as shown by hiding in his house when Lemmy just said hello to him. He previously liked Wendy and was even in love with her, as he moved from the Mario-FanBase to the Wendy-Fanbase in episode 42, when Wendy's hair grows back again, he even went so far to go to The Airship to steal the scum that was supposed to get rid of Wendy's hair, but he failed, and moved back to the Mario-Fanbase Powers and Abilities Toad doesn't have any special powers, all he does when an enemy is coming is cry. However in Episode 42, it's seems that he's quite strong, as he carried a big pan of scum, in the same episode it seems that Toad it's a good runner Trivia * Before Toadsworth's creation, Toad was thought to be the one who looked after Peach. * He somehow supervived beside beging shooted in the head by Mario. Category:Toad Category:Mushroom Kingdom Resident Category:Boys Category:Good Guys Category:Dimwits Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters